


Dinner for Four

by KairaKara101



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi, OT4, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: The prompt was to use the sentence: “If you want to get me naked, you’ll have to convince me it’ll be worth my time.”





	Dinner for Four

**Author's Note:**

> Haha… haha… Oh my lordy, let me just say I was definitely experimenting with this request. Also, apologies if people don’t like what happens, but I really wanted to try this. That being said, this is still surprising to me since I read the prompt and my mind literally went to OT3 or OT4 so welp! So umm… yeah… I’m just going to get into it.

Watching from afar, you kept an eagle’s eye on the two men sparring. Each swing of their arms was calculated and no movement was wasted as they traded blows. A swift and almost hungry dance between two powerful men. Their movement was fluid and confident, it showed the level of trust they had when the dagger’s blade almost grazed the other’s face.

They’ve been at it for a least an hour, not that you’ve been counting or anything. It definitely didn’t have anything to do with the fact that Nyx Ulric was half naked trading blows with Luche Lazarus. Or the fact that sweat looked really nice on both of them. Nope, that wasn’t the reason at all.

“There you are,” a posh voice stated from behind you. Turning on your heels, you smiled innocently at the man adjusting his glasses.

“Hello, Ignis,” you replied softly before returning your attention to the two fighting. Ignis stood beside you watching the two as well.

“I’ve been looking for you,” Ignis stated taking in the sweat covered men. He raised a brow before glancing down at you. You tilted your head slightly smirking, “ah, you have an idea.”

“I do indeed and I need your help, Ignis,” you responded still grinning mischievously. Ignis chuckled amused and leaned down next to your ear.

“If we’re on the same page, then I see no reason to stop you,” Ignis whispered, his hot breath against your ear, “what do you need me to do?” his hand resting gently on your hip while keeping an eye on the men. You got on your toes and whispered into his ear your little plans. Ignis nodded leaving a sneaky kiss on your forehead before he walked out of the Kingsglaive HQ in order to make preparations for your little plan.

You continued watching them as they finished up their little spar. Nyx grinned as he patted Luche on the shoulder and said something that earned him an unamused glare. Hoping over the railing, you sauntered over to them smiling genially.

“Hello, Nyx, Luche,” you greeted with your hands clasped together behind your back, “how was training?” Nyx grinned cheekily at you.

“Hey to you too beautiful, training was great,” Nyx replied glancing over at Luche, “wasn’t it, Luche?” Luche rolled his eyes but gave you a nod in greeting, “so what brings a lovely lady as yourself to Kingsglaive HQ?”

“I had a meeting with your Captain on behalf of the Marshal,” you answered calmly, resisting the urge to glance lower than their faces. Luche raised an eyebrow scrutinizing you over for a brief moment before he shook his head and turned on his heels. Nyx shared a glance with you watching as Luche walked off.

“Don’t worry, Luche’s always been the buzzkill,” Nyx stated smiling, “and half the time, nobody knows what he’s thinking.” At your disbelief, Nyx chuckled softly, “Okay, the majority of the time. Happy?”

“Yes, has he always been like that?” you inquired unashamedly glancing appreciatively at Nyx’s broad nicely chiseled chest.

“Eh, for the most part,” Nyx smirked when he noticed you checking him out, “like what you see, beautiful?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” you hummed softly with a small smirk on your face, “there was something I wanted to ask you if you would be so inclined to assist me.”

“That depends, what are you planning?” Nyx answered grinning cheekily while walking over to the bench and grabbing the towel to dab of the sweat clinging to his skin.

“I’ll tell you, but not here in the courtyard, Nyx,” you replied with a grin of your own, “I think you’d enjoy it since it involves Luche.”

“You’ve piqued my interest, beautiful,” Nyx said throwing the towel over his shoulders, “I love finding new ways to get underneath his skin.”

“I’m quite aware. In fact, I probably enjoy pestering him as much as you do,” you stated following him through the halls smiling widely. Nyx laughed softly. You stopped him before the showers and whispered into his ear quietly. Nyx grinned and nodded in response.

“I’ll bring him, beautiful. See you later,” Nyx replied before disappearing into the showers. You smiled to yourself before turning on your heels and leaving Kingsglaive HQ.

****

You bustled around the apartment cleaning it up and moving things around while Ignis stood in the kitchen humming while he worked on dinner. It was exciting. It wasn’t every day that you managed to persuade those two glaives to come over for dinner. Well, you persuaded one glaive, and you have the utmost faith that he’ll be able to drag the other over. Once you finished the final little details on the apartment, you walked over to Ignis in the kitchen smiling softly.

“How’s dinner coming along? Do you need any help?” you inquired wrapping your arms around his waist and resting your head against his arm. Feeling his quiet chuckle, he grasped one of your hands with his.

“I’m almost done, darling. Let’s hope that our guests arrive promptly,” Ignis stated softly bringing your hand up and kissing your knuckles gently.

“I’m sure they’re going to be prompt, Ignis,” you answered grinning excitedly. As if summoning them the doorbell rings. Letting go of Ignis, you head over to the door to open and greet them. Nyx grinned at you while dressed a bit more casual than his uniform. Standing behind him was Luche, who if you were being honest looked like he would rather not be here, “Hello Nyx, Luche. Please come in and make yourselves comfortable and dinner is almost ready.” you stepped aside to let them in.

“Thanks for inviting us, beautiful,” Nyx greeted while grabbing Luche’s arm. Luche nodded at you as he passed you following after Nyx with some exasperation. Shutting the door, you walked after them watching as the two glaives got cozy on the couch. Well, you questioned if they’re both cozy as the distance between the two of them were almost non-existent. You weren’t actually sure what their relationship was but they always seemed to be close but there were also days where they were at each other’s throat.

You went into the kitchen to help set up the table for dinner as Ignis finished up the final garnishes on the plates. You peeked over the counter to see them whispering on the couch. You could see Luche rolling his eyes at Nyx’s comment before he punched Nyx in the shoulder shaking his head in amusement. There weren’t any smiles on his face but you could see it in his eyes. Ignis smiled as he walked past you.

“Call them over, darling,” Ignis stated softly as he laid the plates of food down. You returned the smile and walked over to the couch watching them for a moment. Luche glanced up to meet your eyes briefly before breaking the eye contact. You weren’t sure what just happened, but Nyx was wearing a fond smile glancing up at you.

“Food’s finished?”

“Yeah, dinner is ready,” you replied as you made your way to the table with Nyx and Luche following after you, “I hope you like the food, cause Ignis worked hard on it.”

“I’m sure it’ll taste wonderful,” Nyx replied smiling. Luche licked his lips as everyone took their seats at the table.

“It’s not every day, we get to eat the Royal Advisor’s cooking,” Luche stated softly, speaking aloud for the first time that night. Nyx glanced over at Luche smiling softly. You watched the two quietly sipping on your wine. It was strange that Luche wouldn’t look at you in the eye. It definitely clashed with the image that you had in your head about the man.

“Well I do hope that the food is to your liking,” Ignis answered with a smile of his own. You could tell from behind your wine glass that he was also studying the guests. The dinner was surprisingly a quiet affair as the four of you all seemed to be lost in thought. Though, you did manage to catch Luche gazing at you and Ignis throughout the affair. Nyx seemed to pick up on it and gave you and Ignis a playful wink from across the table. You hid a chuckle in your hand as you felt Ignis lay a hand on your thigh.

“The food was delicious, Scientia,” Luche stated quietly breaking the silence that had fallen over the group, “it’s almost a shame that you’re the advisor rather than a chef.”

“Ah, I can see where you would think that, but cooking is more of a hobby at this point,” Ignis replied curtly, “do you know how to cook?”

“Heh, Luche here can cook up a mean hotpot,” Nyx interjected grinning cheekily with a hand on his shoulder. Luche shook his head as he leaned back against the chair.

“Hotpot?”

“It’s a bit of a Galahdian cultural dish that I learned the recipes from my mother,” Luche answered softly resting his arms on the table, “hotpots are pots with broth that you get to cook whatever you want in.” You blinked curiously. You weren’t aware that he knew how to cook, thought he just went out and ate like some of the other glaives.

“Whenever either of you got free time that lines up with ours, Luche should cook it to share with both of you. You’re going to have a bite and wish for more,” Nyx bragged dropping his arm around Luche’s shoulder, “it’s addicting.”

“It’s always like this Nyx,” Luche replied as he tilted his head to glare at Nyx, “you go off bragging.”

“Luche, you need to give yourself more credit,” Nyx replied with his hand rubbing Luche’s shoulder gently, “your hotpot needs to be shared with the world.”

“I would love to have a taste of your hotpot, Luche,” you responded smiling amused at their interactions. Ignis nodded with agreement before he stood up and started cleaning up the table. Luche was about to stand up to help when you give Nyx a gaze that made him squeeze Luche’s shoulder stopping him from helping.

“Luche, I appreciate the gesture,” Ignis stated as he piled up the plates, “however, I can handle the cleanup. You’re a guest, after all.” Luche nodded slowly watching as Ignis cleaned up the table with practiced hands. You kept your gaze on him, wondering if he’d noticed as fast as Nyx noticed. It was adorable that he seemed a bit nervous around you. He’s usually so confident that this was an interesting change. Another comfortable silence fell over all of you while Ignis continued cleaning. Luche bit his lower lip glancing around the apartment. Nyx smiled amused, it wasn’t every day that he got to see Luche act like a cautious cat in a new environment. When Ignis finished up the cleaning and sat down across from him, Luche’s attention snapped back to the table like a spooked kitten. Nyx had to choke back the laughter bubbling at the back of his throat.

“Thank you for the meal, but why did Nyx drag me here?” Luche inquired right to the point and stared at both you and Ignis, trying to ignore Nyx’s smug smile next to him.

“Well, we have a proposition for you, Luche,” you started gently, concerned that you’d spook the already spooked kitten, “Ignis, Nyx, and I don’t mind the arrangement and so it’s just you that we need to be on board with the idea.” Luche looked at Nyx with slightly wide eyes.

“Are they asking what I think they’re asking?” Luche questioned staring at Nyx a bit shocked and Nyx had the audacity to grin cheekily and nod. You brought a hand up to cover your chuckle, even Ignis was smiling with amusement next to you.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Nyx replied when Luche continued to stare at him with disbelief.

“If you want to get me naked, you’ll have to convince me it’ll be worth my time,” Luche retorted crossing his arms, staring at the three of them.


End file.
